LifeAsASlave
by shazmonkey
Summary: A Story about Bulmas life as a slave from when she is 4 till ?? from Earth to Planet Vegeta =D
1. In The Beginning

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so um.... some parts may be pretty lame and boring but plz bear with me.... OH! And um.... plz review. Pwitty Pwitty pwease? ^.^; heh.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A young girl ran through her garden with her medium length aqua blue hair dancing with the wind. It was her 4th birthday. Her Mother and Father couldn't beleive that it seemed like yesterday they had just brough her home and brought her into a big wide world. Now, she ran about wild and could argue and fight and talk back, eat by herself, defend herself and all the other normal things i child at her age could do although she had an IQ of a child much older than she.   
  
Bulma's Mother (we will call her Lyn) was sitting in the living room watching TV while her husband (we will call him David) was in his lab trying to think of a new idea for the company. Anyways... Lyn was watching the news when the newsreporter kept trying to say something but for some reason the signal kept on jumping and the picture went all fuzzy "must be David using something with signal" she thought. The picture calmed down and the signal went back to normal as millions of tiny spaceships darted from the sky into the horizon "Here, Live at the center of Tokyo we see some weird UFO (unidentified flying object, not E.T *shudder*) flying from the sky, where they came from, who knows? But as far as our reasearchers have found out as that CC are NOT responsible as they the UFOs came directly from space and " the man then went all fuzzy again. Lyn just sighed, stretched, stood up, turned off the TV and went to cook and clean humming an advert tune as she went.  
--------  
Meanwhile In On of The Spacepods (UFOs to the news dude):  
"Wake up King Vegeta we have arrived at the location Earth, landing will proceed in comensing 10 minutes" was all that King Vegeta heard and then a misty spray was sprayed to wake him fully from his slumber, he twisted his tail about him to wake his tail up, and moved his toes and cracked his knuckles, elbows and knees, yawned, stretched, positioned his scouter on his face and waited for the remaining 7 minutes till landing.  
  
When they EVENTUALLY landed all 250 Saiyans were now very impatient and just wanted what they came for, children. They all darted off in their own direction in search for some young children. In an hours time the news had spread right across the globe that strange alien men with monkey tails had kidnapped children from all over the world. The place was in an uproar, buildings had been blown up, orphanages were childless hospitals were full of adults and everychild was from 5+ was missing. Then the King and a few of his men found a huge yellow building and blew one half of it up hearing shrill highpitched screams and people flying in all directions with white labcoats. They then blew up another side with the same results and procedded to head towards the main building with people pouring out like ants in search of food, all were adults. Then they had a different scream, a small scream, a child scream. They charged into the building like men possessed and frantikly searched for a child. They had heard one, they were all sure of it. In the end they saw a blonde female running down a path screaming like a maniac. The king mearly just smirked and moved his attention to the other side of the building where gravel could be heard being moved. He quickly and suddenly turned on his heel and power walked right across the room to a large frame where a window was making some of his men jump. "Just when we thought there was no children in this builing" he said silently to himself and flipped out the window and flew to the man knocking him out cold and enjoying the sound of the sickening crack of his neck run through his head over and over again. "What do we have here?" he said to Bulma who was petrified staring up at him with her huge, blue, watery anime eyes "me?" she squeaked.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I'M SOOOO SORRY About the ending there but i'll get some more up soon.... i just need to think of what can happen next.... use your imagination for the now and i'll get back to you all. ^.^ Until then...... ja ne! 


	2. Finally onboard

A/N: I rewrote this... and well... here we go... edited and put up here again. Fun i think? I was sorta busy when i rewrote this chapter... there may be a few typos and stuff here and there and some of it may not make sense to you. Especially people who are from an American part of the world... like Canada although it's not American but they say things the same way. Oh and for your information The american word "Pants" here means breifs aka underwear. And it's trousers here not pants i may refer trousers to baggies, combats, trakkies etc etc. I may leave a little explanation! Hows @? Good? good good... :P  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The King gazed down at bulma, smirked and grabbed her by the collar and throwing her over to one of the guards "How many is that now? hm?". "Over 200 your Majesty" replied a guard.  
The King soon boarded the ship and they took off while all the children were screaming, crying and squealing on 3rd deck.   
  
~Meanwhile on 2nd deck~  
All the children were secretly being scanned for power levels, IQ levels, blood pressure, heart rate, body heat etc from above them. Scientists were scurrying about, fiddling with switches, different liquids while others were busy hussling and bussling in and out the deck, although all this was going on it was still reasonably quiet for no-one was talking until a sudden and earpeircing screams were heard from 3rd deck making everyone jump.  
  
~On 3rd Deck~ (this is kinda a 'squelchy scene')  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Was the sound coming from a small boy, about 6 was hanging in midair with his back to a cold steel wall and a fist through his stomach. The sound of the boy sound ended with a gurgled cry and a cough. The fist was quickly withdrawn with a handful of stomach wall (O.o, i did say 'squelchy scene') and let the boy drop to the ground, eyes white, rolled back mouth open, blood soaking his skin. The man glanced at the boy with fired up eyes, smirked, kicked the boy and spat on him. He then kneeled down infront of the boy and turned round smirking at all the frightened, shaking, weak children, he turned to face the boy with his fired up eyes and trademark smirk, leaned towards him and whispered "that'll teach you."  
Just then a bunch of guards burst in the room, said something in a language not speakable by the human tongue and took the man away. Havock rang on the 3rd deck, blood trickling in small cracks on the floor, like a warning it was no-mans-land. The boys body lay there. Still, silent, as if waiting for life. Life. Something that wasn't coming soon.  
  
~Meanwhile somewhere else~  
King Vegeta stomped about the 1st deck, making slightly noticeable dents every here and there.  
"Vegeta, could you please stop that?" Rosicheena was becoming nervous, he always got cranky at the worst times and she had to bring something to his attention, "no-one lives forever" she mumbled to herself. "Vegeta?" She asked.  
  
Vegata sharply stopped, spun on his heels to face is mate "What?!" he asked annoyed.  
  
"I was wondering...." she took a deepbreath, "...Why do we have humans here? I mean theres plenty of useful races out there, Humans are weak and stupid and... "   
  
She was cut off by a large gloved hand, Vegeta's hand "Shush." He obviously wanted to say something "The reason we have humans on this is because we will always have the advantage over them and we dont need to worry about them trying to attack, no-one on that planet can master ki or has a powerlevel more than 100 i should say." He chuckled and continued "You see... if the humans help on this planet they can research, clean, be slaves, be servants, spit-shoe polishers for all i care, Now look. If we get humans to do that then more of us can train and there will be more stronger females for Vegeta to pick when he is ready to mate. Now Woman, if you dont mind i'm going to train now" He quickly kissed Rosicheena on the nose, and walked out the door, wrapping his tail around his waist as he did so.  
  
She bent her head down, sighing and shaking her head, "Vegeta, when will you ever learn?"  
  
~flashback~  
"Rosicheena....." Genki whispered "Rosicheena...."  
  
Rosicheena wandered down the pathway once again, following the whispers that had been calling her for so long, and as you would expect a young woman at 16 would have known better not to go exploring through dark parts in the rebel area of town, especially not on the day for Prince Vegeta to pick a mate. The whisper came again, she couldn't resist. She ran towards it, down a never ending tunnel She soon came towards a wall, all hope was lost, hope? for what? she didn't know, she placed her head againt the wall and whacked effortlessly her right arm against the wall. She heard the sound of moving bricks, supported herself upright again and stared at the moving brick with wide eyes (kinda like O.O tee hee) curiousity overcame her again and she pushed the wall like people in old stories did, just as she had wanted.... the wall (or shall we say door?) opened showing a glowing sea blue orb floating above a pool of crystal clear water. She sauntered in, and flew up to the orb and attempted to touch it almost crystal clear, simply amazing. Although, her plan did not go as planned, she didn't get to touch the orb. A sudden sharp downward gust of wind came blowing in on her plumetting her down towards the water, she felt helpless and landed in the water. She quickly stood up and went to dry herself off or at least ring her clothes dry a bit but wait.... they weren't wet, her feet were also dry and still in the water. "Strange." she said aloud and as if she had done something terrible wrong the water started swirling and naturally she headed for the door which slammed well before she could get there. She felt a breeze, cold and icy like the wicked deeds of Frieza. "Ack." She turned round to come face to face with a woman. Well.... a silver metallic silouette of a woman "I am Genki, goddess of time. Your curiousity has made you weak and you're desire to touch the orb, so i am going to be very VERY nice to you on this one, i'll give u a little gift." Before Rosicheena could say a thing a bright light engulfed her body and Genki vanished.   
"YYEARGH!" She cried jumping out of bed, "just a nightmare" she though (oh how wrong is she?) and quickly got washed, dressed and ran towards the palace, Prince Vegeta was to pick a mate, "Wasting my time going here, like i am ACTUALLY going to get picked" she thought to herself the whole way there (how wrong can she be? huh? :P)   
~~end of flashback~~  
  
She finished shaking her head and sat up properly, she sighed and desided she'd go spar with someone to pass time, she had been slacking and it wasn't setting a very good example for Prince Vegeta, her son.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N I know it isn't much of a change, just corrected a few sentences, added a few here and took a few out there. So basically i'm making it make a bit more sense... sorta? Well plz review! PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ! Pweety pwease with shwugar on top? *blinky* No? *pout* oookay den! I see... I tried didn't I?  
  
Prince Vegeta: When do i get a part?  
Me: You'll get your turn  
Prince Vegeta: *throws tantrum* BUT I WANNA GET A PART NOW! . 


	3. 200 Slaves

A/N: Wasn't the last chapter REALLY SHORT? Yea... all of them will be like that i think. I'm not sure... Oh well, i'd better get on with the story... I may wander a bit all over the story as my eyes sting and my mind is zoned out and i need a peice and peanut butter (peanut butter sandwich) yum yum! mmmm omg! MUST.CONCENTRATE.ON.STORY.BUT.NEED.PEANUT.BUTTER *drool* Ahem... Okay, i'll carry on. if you need a recap then read the last chapter again! MWHahahah! OKay... i cant be bothered loading it on my computer to give you a recap, oh well! Here we go!  
  
Disclaimer : I dont own DBZ or any other anime for a fact! I'm just an amatuer cartoonist and writer, i have no money! I have a wee dribble of orange juice if you want that though *wink*  
  
OH! And thanx to my first reviewer, animegirl-mika for reviewing my first chapter but LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS of thanx goes to nyc-pwyncess without this reviewer i would still be leaving this story to fade.... ^_^ thanx! On with the story....  
  
hr  
  
Eventually every single one of the 200 odd children from Earth were given blankets and they used each other for pillows and had to sleep on the cold steel floor with a thin blanket covering themselves. The smallest deck was crammed with children trying to find space to sleep. It was actually a very big area and you may be thinking... it's a big area.. they're only small children they should have plently of space! BUT! The innocent little boy's body which had been carried away without anyone noticing had still left his blood flowing between cracks (A/N think - cranberry juice just spilt on tiled floor, steel in this case) Not even the toughest of the kids dare go there. Their little innocent eyes had seen too much in the past week. First some seen their parents die, they were ripped out of the loving grasp of their guardians, thrown onto a ship by an alien race and were now in space. If that wasn't bad enough for them to see they had to see a death and the insides of an innocent boy who had no reason to be killed. The boy with no name was gone.... he had no grave..... he never would have.  
  
Eventually the kids got semi-used to their home which at present was the spaceship, they were given poorly made clothes to wear they were taught what to do when they got to planet Vegeta (A/N i forget the japanese verion ARG! plz help me!) They were taught what to do, the boys blood was cleared up, the kids were split into a few groups to make it easier to give them a place to go. If you were in group "A" you could not talk to group "B" or any other group other than "A". The room was also sectioned making it more spacey like. They were fed everynow and again the very few little scraps of food from the dining area.   
  
*week long time-gap*  
  
The large metal door screamed down to the ground where it colided with the steel floor of the docking bay (A/N I got docking bay from startopia - game hee hee) then the King, Queen and Prince walked out with all their servants and guards first. Prince Vegeta ran off to the training rooms for some much deserved training while Queen Rosicheena went upto the Master Bedroom to gaze out the window and see how the royal gardens were coming along even if it was night time. King Vegeta merely stood among the crowd waiting to view all the slaves, they finally came out. The slaves all had dark metal chains round their necks, ankles and wrists which all joined up like this : neck chain to neck chain infront, wrist chain to neck chain infront, ankle chain to ankle chain infront. Basically if one slave tried to run away then it would be very noticable. All 200 odd walked off looking rather ill and some struggling to keep up with the person infront. They were led out the docking bay and taken through large heavily guarded doors, down a spiral staircase and into a large room where a door was slammed behind them. The room was lit with small wall lights here and there and had 6 doors in all with no windows. The guard that had led them down asked for all who were in the "A" group to raise their hands, he clicked his fingers and they were all linked out of the chains and led into the first door where it was slammed behind them. The same happened with group "B" and they were led into the 2nd door, group "C" were led into the 3rd door and finally "D" into the 4th and the chains were left in the middle of the large room. Each group in turn were each given a job to do. Group "A" cooked and served food. Group "B" cleaned clothing and armour. Group "C" cleaned the training areas and equipment. And finally group "D" were going to either rich familys, people that deserved them in some way or another or had a job in the castle. All groups had to agree whether or not they liked it. In each room were 50 beds hanging on the walls and in the middle was a large rug. There was a large bulb in the room with lit up about half of the room and on the floor were a few cushions. (A/N I am making it exactly 200 human slaves now to save myself hassle and if you are wondering why there was only 4 groups but 6 doors it's simple : 4 doors were for the groups A,B,C and D and the 5th door was the one they came through and the 6th one is a door at the end which doesn't have a purpose yet)  
  
~*In the morning*~  
  
"Get up you hounds!" hollered a guard as he flung the covers off all the children in group 'D' "You lot have some work to do, c'mon!" Everyone stirred about and climbed out their bed looking groggily at the guard who had not so nicely awoken them. "Line up in pairs, you lot are being trusted to walk for 5 minutes without chains. Follow" And with that last command all the children in group 'D' were in pairs and jogging behind the guard upto the royal castle. They walked out the room, up the spiral stair case and along a few random corridors until they were outside only to be greeted with thousands of faces staring at them, some pointing and laughing amongst themselves and a blood red sky. The guard had picked up his pace by now so the children were now running now and again. They finally went through a market, through some streets and finally at the entrance of the castle, they went in and were led to the King's throne room where he sat impatiently. When they got in they all bowed as if they had been programmed to do it. All of them bowed to the King but one, a small child. The King let it slide and began sorting them out where to go. He counted along 20 children and told them to go 5 steps to the right which they did without question. "Those children there" he said, referring the the 20 he had divided off "will go to the slave auctions, leave 1 of those children out, i think i'll give one to the head scientist, Bardock for all the work he's done here." And he stroked his beard "The next 20 will clean the palace, move them" and the next twenty children were taken out of the room "and the last 10.... send 5 to the kitchen to clean" and he smirked as 5 were taken out "Now what to do with the last 5?... hm... Send them to the science lab." The last guard stood there blinking as if he hadn't heard the King, King Vegeta's jaw twitched "Are you deaf boy?! I said take the last 5 to the science lab" The guard shook his head violently as he quickly went out with 4 children following easily and another small child strolling behind, the king watched her go out, she had long blue hair and blue eyes from what he had saw, Bulma - he would know this name very well in due time.  
hr  
A/N How was that people? Hm? Good? bad? I could do better? I'm sorry... but hey! Atleast i wrote something ah well.... I'll write more, hey, look... i get feedback (reviews) and i write as soon as i get a review! I got my reivew at 11:20pm last night and i read it got to my inbox sometime this morning AND AND AND seeing as how i'm off school (woke up and house was empty) i read it and went straight to work on the chappy! YAY! (i got up about 12ish) Ciao ALl!   
  
And my reviewer(s): nyc-pwyncess (luv ya muchos!) 


	4. Slave Auction

Heya All! I got another review so another chapter! Aint that great?! I think it is... especially the review part... not sure about the new chapter but so? Yea... Well this is Sunday now and i'm getting my prelim timetable tomoz i think so i know when my exams are... BORING! But enough about my personal life.... anyways, i'm going to space out alot of the parts of the story if a paragraph gets too long or whatever not because i think it'll look neater or something like that it's so it's easier to read, especially if you have AOL like me (if u maximize the window then someone signs on and sends you an IM then the story window restores itself and you loose your place)  
  
Disclaimer: If i ACTUALLY owned DBZ this would be on tv  
  
Thanx to my two new reviewers tay-chan (i'll try and make the chapters longer) and sportzgirl22. Now on with the story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The 19 children that had been sent to the slave auctions and the 1 child that was to be given to the head scientist walked out another door from the palace, along a very dark cold street due to all the buildings that blocked out the sunlight and through some more dark and cold streets. Finally they came to a large rusted metal building that seemed colder than the street itself. The few windows on the building had bars over them or planks of wood, the doors were about twenty feet tall and 10 feet wide with about 6 guards outside it. The top of the building looked like a castle even though the building was made of metal and was rusting heavily.   
  
The children were all taken inside and they were taken to a small room as soon as they went in. They were lined up and a man with spikey black hair that shot in all directions stepped in. he wore green armour that was heavily messed up obviously from a battle, he wore a peice of red material wrapped around his head keeping some hair spikes out of his eyes, he had a full black spandex suit on and a green scouter. A few of the children noticeably jumped back a bit and the man smirked. He walked along the line of children studying them carefully, he went from the beginning of the line to the end and back again, he done the same again and again about 5 times. He walked halfway up the line and stopped at a young girl. She had shoulder length black hair, black eyes, creamy skin and wore a long orange dress that covered all of her legs and arms and came upto her neck and hid half of her white trainers. The man grasped her chin in his hand and turned her head to the left then to the right. He removed his hand from her chin and grabbed her arms, he studyed them and then felt her stomach. He stepped back and nodded   
  
"This one will do"  
  
Another man scurried in the room and grabbed her by the wrists "Yes, Bardock"  
  
"Stop!"  
  
"Yes, Bardock?"  
  
"Girl, what is your name?"  
  
The girl's wrists were let go as she rubbed them "um... Chi-Chi"  
  
"Chi-Chi...hm.... alright" And she was taken away.  
  
All the rest of the children were then put in a medium sized steel cage on wheels and wheeled into what looked like an arena from a roman stadium. There were hundreds of other children in cages all over the place. Some had blue skin, some had red and purple, some were green and some were black, some had scales or an extra eye, some even had a few extra limbs. Above the arena were hundreds of rows of seats filled with people carrying whips or wallets and some just merely here to spectate. Suddenly out of nowhere a large drill sounded as the doors slammed shut and a man walked onto an altar with a microphone infront of him as a few people ran out and gave each cage a number. The man at the altar tapped at the microphone and began bidding out the slaves. Two hours later the place was half empty and some people were becoming restless.  
  
"Okay and to finish it off we have a special batch of slaves today, from Earth"   
  
The cage was wheeled to the front as a button was pressed at the side and the cage was raised about 2 metres into the air. The children moved about and clung to each other.  
  
"Who will bid for these?"   
  
People began shouting out numbers.  
  
"2000, anyone for 3000? we have a 3000! 4000 anyone? wow! 7000! Any higher? 18000 come on people get the money out. 26000 ... okay people we have a 26000 who can afford more than that for 19 slaves?! Oh my... we have a 35000...can anyone bid higher than that?!"  
  
The auction went on and on for another while till it finally reached 118000 and they were sold to a very rich guard of the palace. He was tall and well built with dark red spikey hair and brown eyes. He seemed nice to look at but judging by the characteristics of some of the people this man would either be mad or dangerous.   
  
  
~~~~~~~  
A/N OKay, i know that was short but better short than nothing, eh? Well anyways... thanx people for the reviews i love you all. I had to get the chapter up as i had to get rid of those slaves. So now Chi-Chi is away with Bardock, YAY! So she's going to be in the story and the 19 slaves are off to the auctions! The slaves that were to clean the palace probably wont get mentioned much.. too many characters means too much confusion really. But maybe 1 or 2 of the slaves sent to the kitchen will get mentioned and obviously i'll give names to the 5 slaves in the science lab because that's where Bulma is and we're gonna have to make her interact with people, i mean really. Oh, and i'll get more of the royal family in it. now people please review and tell me what to make happen next! Is there going to be an accident in the kitchen? Are one of the cleaning slaves gonna get into trouble? Is Bulma gonna do something bad? C'mon! Gimme suggestions! meep meep! Ciao!  
  
Vegeta: YAY! I am finally going to get a speaking part! *punches into the air* 


	5. ChiChi's new home

Heya All! I've got a new chapter up! eee! Um... Oh, I need to say this coz i don't know how to squeeze it in the story. Goku is 6, Chi-Chi is 4, Vegeta is 5 and lastly Bulma is 4.  
  
Dislaimer: I don't own DBZ (duh)  
  
Reviewer(s): onna tay-chan   
  
Now that that's over on with the story!  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chi-Chi was taken back the way she came but instead of going into the palace they went down another street. After walking through numerous streets they came to a large house in a rather poor area. The house had brilliant white walls with grey framed windows with a grey path, Chi-Chi flinched at the sight of this house, so clean. She was taken inside and left in the hall as the man who had brough her here left quickly.  
  
Chi-Chi was left in the hall for no more than 5 minutes when a woman with dark brown nearly black hair that came to her ankles walked in. The woman's hair was jagged too, she had eyes much like Chi-Chi's and was dragging a young boy who obviously didn't want to come behind her. Her gaze fell to Chi-Chi and she dragged the boy in who looked much like Bardock, the man who had chose her.   
  
"What are you doing in my house? And who are you?"  
  
Chi-Chi snapped out of her thoughts and looked upto the woman who had talked her   
  
"um... My name is Chi-Chi, m-m-ma'am, I was bought-imeanchosed by a man that looks like him"   
  
Chi-Chi mangaged to say as she pointed to the boy.   
  
"Ahhh, Bardock." the woman said as she looked at the ceiling, she then looked at Chi-Chi again "So.. Chi-Chi... how old are you?"  
  
"Me? um.... 4"  
  
The woman laughed "Yes, i was talking to you, who else could i have been talking to?" and she laughed again "Well then Chi-Chi, my name is Taanipu, my youngest son over there is Kakarotto."  
  
"Taanipu, Kakarotto, Bardock... gotcha!"  
  
Taanipu grinned "good..."  
  
Just then Bardock walked in, grinned and walked past, he patted Kakarotto's head and walked through a door mumbling something.  
  
"Come, Chi-Chi" said Taanipu as she grabbed Chi-Chi's wrist gently and led her into a room with a small bed, wardrobe and a mirror.  
  
"OH thankyou, Taanipu" Chi-Chi squealed hugging Taanipu's legs tightly with tears in her eyes "I thought you'd be very mean to me and make me sleep in a corner or something."  
  
Taanipu laughed whole heartily and stroked Chi-Chi's hair "No Child, what do you take us for? hm? There there.... sleep now child. Tomorrow we'll give you chores and maybe later you can meet the rest of the family"  
  
Chi-Chi let go off Taanipu's legs, stretched and yawned. "Goodnight, Taanipu" as she strolled over to the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Sorry about the shortness of this... but i needed something up here. Well now we've got Chi-Chi to the side for a bit and now we can focus on other characters i.e Bulma. Yea... and remember how i mentioned that King Vegeta would get to know the name Bulma very well? yea? well anyways... i'm going to work on that.. possibly in the next chapter. Ciao! And i can write something tomorrow as it's the last day of the long weekend (being monday) Ciao! 


	6. Accidents Happen

Hey.... sorry that there was no update yesterday - my spirit for this story has been somewhat broken. Bits of my spirit have been fired about, very upset.... *sob* Nobody ask me about it, very upsetting. *sniffle* Let's just get this routine over and done with first of all.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, If i did this would be on TV (duh!)  
  
Reviewer(s): Breshcandra - Yes, i'm going to add Raditz in, possibly in this chapter, i don't plan it... i just write and see what appears. And as i go along i'll think of something for Bulma to do that's gonna get the King and Prince's attention. Yup...  
  
On with the story... Even tho my spirit has been broken and I really don't want to do this right now.. if i get it over and done with i'll be releived a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light shone through the window onto Chi-Chi's bed in the Bardock residence blinding her as she peered sleepily through a small gap in her eyelids. She groaned and rolled out the bed. She scratched her neck, stretched and opened the door slightly.  
  
"Taanipu?"  
  
Just then Taanipu came upto her "Ahhh, Chi-Chi. Come, we're all having breakfast." As she took Chi-Chi lightly by the wrist and led her into a lightly coloured room with a large oak table in the middle with people eating around it like crazy. "AHEM!" Everyone stopped eating and turned to see Taanipu with a small girl.  
  
Bardock was the first to speak.  
  
"Ahh, Chi-Chi, Mornin'"  
  
Chi-Chi smiled slightly as Taanipu led her to a seat at beside a male version of Taanipu. He was tall and heavily built, he had armour on with the shoulder pads and thigh guards. He also wore a full spandex suit and a green scouter while his tail hung out the back of his chair unguarded.  
  
Taanipu looked at the man  
  
"Raditz, this is Chi-Chi" as she motioned her hand to Chi-Chi "And Chi-Chi, this is my eldest son, Raditz."  
  
Chi-Chi grinned and waved slightly.  
  
Taanipu then averted her eyes to the other side of the table where the mini-Bardock was quite happily stuffing his face "And this, Chi-Chi, is Kakarotto, my youngest son who you've already met" as she laughed slightly.  
  
Chi-Chi nodded knowingly as she stared in awe at how much food he was forcing into his mouth and sometimes didn't chew his food   
  
"wow.."  
  
*********  
  
Inside the science labs 5 children worked away; 1 quite confused and bewildered as to what she was supposed to be doing; 2 were rummaging through metal scraps and generally just carrying on; the 4th one was helping everyone; and finally the last one, the shortest one, was quite happily with her head stuck in a machine with a mask on as sparks flew past her head. Being only 5 children in the science lab they all got to know each other in the short time they had been together in the ship, rooms and lab. There were 2 blondes one with green eyes - Mimi and one with blue - Mel. It was hard to tell the difference between Mimi and Mel which they got annoyed at they seemed so alike yet one was English and the other was Italian. Ivory was a brown haired, brown eyed Canadian girl - very naive. There was a red head among them too, the little helper she had green eyes and went by the name Nicole. And lasty how could we forgot the shortest of the lot, blue hair, blue eyes and due to get in trouble anytime, our little Bulma. So... we have Mimi, Mel, Ivory, Nicole and Bulma. All young, innocent (for now) and they seem quite happy.  
  
(A/N: My computer crashed and above this note was all i had saved, ack! So below this will be rushed ... sorry?)  
  
When Bulma took her head out the machine you could see that she held a sort of blow torch and was looking at it curiously. She hit the top of it of her other palm a few times, tapped the top, then went back inside the machine and gribbed hold of the handle tightly and pulled a lever underneath it. Nothing happened. She done it again, same result. She pulled it frantically a few more times and a large flame threw her out the machine to the other side of the room, she hit shelves, her helmet fell off, everything off the shelves fell - jars, glasses, chemicals, the lot. Labcoats fell among it and she landed on a counter, everything scattered off that as well and onto the floor. Bulma's once white labcoat had now purple liquid in it and a few holes from the shelves and was hanging all over her. Bulma heard fast heavy footsteps coming towards the door as the door swung open and the King walked in   
  
"Uh oh!"   
  
was all Bulma could escape from her mouth as she dived off the shelf and into one of the big long rows of metal shelfing, she took the first left and before turning she could see the King pacing down the row from where she had came. She faced the way she was heading. Dead end. She whipped around as fast as her heels could go and she sprinted past the King who's face was a twisted anger. Bulma was used to running when she done something bad, it was like a case of déjà vu. Bulma would do something wrong and her father would chase her, mad. But this time it was slightly different, it wasn't iher/i father, it was someone else's. Her face softened as she thought of her father but determination quickly swept over as she dived into the next row and looking back saw the King skid past. She giggled slightly and looking back she saw nothing and because she was running while looking backwards she couldn't see where she was going, she turned her head and colided with something warm. Thud. And she hit the floor. She stood up, dusted herself off and looked up   
  
"Oh hi.. you're almighty.....King-ness?"  
  
The King just looked at her with anger and humour both in his eyes but never said a word. Bulma looked away from his eyes mumbling something about no fun and looked about uneasily.  
  
"Child," the king began, but not being able to finish as Bulma butt-in  
  
"My NAME is not 'Child' it's Bulma! B-u-l-m-a! Okay? I am Bulma! Not 'Child' and besides, i am NOT iyour/i child. I am of the Brief family and proud!" as she pointed to herself with her thumb.  
  
The King sniggered slightly at that as he smirked. *~Such a small onna, yet brave enough to stand upto someone like me.~*  
  
"Okay then. ... . Bulma, would you care to explain why there is such a mess in the lab AND on you? And don't tell me it wasn't you, you're wearing the proof."  
  
"Oh darn blast it! I was caught in the act... i fell...ish."  
  
"So.. you fell? From the air?"  
  
"Yes! From the air! I fell out of the air!"  
  
The King sniggered "You fell out of the air?"  
  
"YES! I fell out of the air!"  
  
The King decided to keep humouring the child "So.. you really fell out of the air?"  
  
"YES! I FELL OUT OF THE AIR!" By this time Bulma's face was red partly because she was fed up answering the same thing and she was embarrassed, then she noticed the King's sniggering "You're making a fool of me.... aren't you?"  
  
"No, Child, of course not." As he sniggered and walked back down the rows of shelving as Bulma closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly and waited for the sliding of the door to tell her when he was gone.  
  
{end of chapter 6..more to come}  
~~~~~~~~  
A/n: I'm sorry about this dissapointing chapter, but my computer crashed and I lost over half of this chapter so yea... and now it's nearly 1am because i had to type all of this up! *wheaze* I am going to kill this computer one day... when i get a new one (if) um.. Yea, I don't think this chapter was THAT dissapointing, but sorry about the whole accident thing, i had to start it so that the King knows Bulma's name and he knows of her bravery, see? And Chi-Chi is fully introduced to the Bardock...folk. Yea.... lol. UM.... I'm in much better spirits right now, so yay! I'd be happier if i could get some more .... reviews? ^_^ I love all you people that have reviewed so far : they are :Breshcandra, tay-chan, sportzgirl22, nyc-pwyncess, animegirl-mika (that's for all my chapters) Oh, people - please read my "Poems without meaning" yea... i like my poems! FUN?! Well... I gotta go now.. ciao ciao! (this is a very long authors note, innit?)~Shazzy. 


	7. G'nite

Heya! eee! Chapter 7, wow. Anyways... Sorry about the long wait...  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (Duh?!)  
  
Reviewer(s): Princess Niobe - Yes, the king is humouring Bulma, i don't know why, he just is? Veggie.. is um... sleeping! yes.. he is sleeping... okay, being serious, i'm still trying to get him in the story. I know, I know, human slave children... it was part of a daydream which i wrote down and ~BING~ here it is. And to sort the salve number thing out.. I'll explain. Some went to cleaning, some to kitchen, some were taken to slave auctions etc etc (and they're gone) and 5 were sent to the lab where else could i have sent Bulma? AND in chapter *hits head trying to think* 5 i think it tells you that Chi-Chi was picked by Bardock and now lives with his family. Okee? *releived sigh* Thanks for the review too! Thanx muchos!  
  
and NOW onto the story....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Bulma heard the door close she sighed deeply, scratched her left wrist, yawned and headed towards the door herself receiving strange looks from Mimi, Mel, Ivory and Nicole, all looks were brushed off with a shrug.   
  
She walked through the doors and along the long corridors till she finally came to the heavily guarded door, down the spiral staircase and then went into her room where she found her freshly made bed... the cleaning slaves were working behind schedule. As she climbed into her bed she silently prayed that none of the other children were being harmed.  
  
*****In~the~Lab*****  
  
"Okay... so um like... what just happened there?" asked a bewildered Nicole.  
  
Mimi and Mel just shrugged as Ivory gazed about the lab.  
  
"Well I'm guessing that Bulma got into trouble because of the mess.... she should have."  
  
"Ivory!! That's sooo mean! Bulma is OUR friend!" yelled Nicole.  
  
"Well sheesh, sorry Nicole but Bulma is YOUR friend. Not mine so there" as she stuck out her tongue.  
  
Just then Bardock barged in.  
  
"WHAT THE!??!? Someone explain this to me! NOW!"  
  
Ivory stuttered and tryed to say something, Nicole looked at the ground and Mimi and Mel just shrugged.  
  
"AND" he continued to shout "Where in the name is that blue haired girl?"  
  
Mimi was the first to speak up "Oh, you mean Bulma?"  
  
"If she has blue hair and blue eyes then it must be, the little smart girl that works heard to stay alive."  
  
"Yea, that's Bulma.. sir. She made a mess and the King shouted at her and um..... yea, that's about it"  
  
"......"  
  
"OH! And she went out and about 10 minutes ago and I aint seen her since"  
  
"....... i see, you 4 are dismissed, go to your dorm"  
  
The four scuttered away to their room where they found Bulma, but making no sound at all they silently crawled into their beds just like Bulma had done previously and the sun started to go down and here on this planet when the sun started to go down it took no more than 5 minutes and the land was in darkness until the moon came up which took about 2 to 3 hours some nights. This planet was strange, very strange indeed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~{End Of Chapter 7}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know... it's short and all. But i have to get dressed and all now because I have an exam soon and my friend is coming in about 10 minutes from another town to walk me to school. 10 minutes to get fully dressed. Sheesh... sorry for the shortness... more tonight (After my english exam, i have to write a story so i might be in a writing mood) Well... gotta go now! Ciao All! Please Review! Reviewing makes me type... i feel happy and stuff... yea so review please! NOW! MWHAHAH! ciao! 


	8. Bad News

A/N: I'm back! Don't ya all just love me? Lol... no? oh okay then... sorry about the short chapter before i said why at the bottom but now i'm home and i THINK i'm in a writing mood.. well.. typing and my hands are finally not numbed from the cold. Good Good and stuff..  
  
reviewer(s): nyc-pwyncess (HURRAH!!!!!!) {that wasn't sarcasm.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
*indicate bulma's thoughts*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At 6am all 5 children from the science labs were starting to stir and awaken and when all 5 had woken up completely, gotten dressed, washed and brushed they quickly walked towards the science labs. Only when they got there they were instructed by Bardock to go to the palace as the King wanted to speak with them. So having walked all the way to the labs they had to walk all the way back and then find the throne room. Staircase after staircase, door after door and still no sign of the throne room. Luckily after searching for quite a while they came upon the large wooden doors they had went in beforehand with guards outside it and 2 rows of guards inside leading upto the thrones. The queen sat on the right one, the Prince on the left and the King on the middle and more forward.  
  
After an hour of long conversation and arguements all 5 were seperated. Mimi, Mel and Ivory were being sent to the dungeons to clean for a month. Bulma and Nicole were sent back to the labs to clean for a week then to do double duty in the labs.  
  
~A Week Later~ A/N: Sowwy about the gap....  
  
Bulma and Nicole were now allowed to work in the lab but this time double duty. Bulma helped Nicole and taught her how to work the machines and what buttons to press and such, it took Bulma a while to get Nicole to understand but somehow she got the basic jist of it.  
  
Only three weeks to go until they would all be re-united and working happily in the labs again; together. There was also a rumour going about that the King has been watching all slaves and all those that were not doing satisfactory were being killed in the Arena (same one where the housing slaves were sold) and only Elites, 1st class and some 2nd class warriors and such were being allowed to attend, all others had to ask the King personally and would have a good reason for their request. It was said that the King was going to go through with this plan in about a week.  
  
*A week isn't long enough* thought Bulma *What if someone doesn't know what to do? What will happen to Nicole?! No! Bulma... don't think like that. Jeez girl, you're freakin' out* she sighed and shook her head violently receiving a strange look from Nicole.  
"I was just thinking there... crazy thoughts"  
  
"Oh... Okay then Bulma, just don't do that... 'kay?"  
  
"Sure thing Nicole" as she gave her a reassuring pat on the back "sure thing"  
  
That day soon turned into the next and the next and then thursday, friday, saturday and the ultra boring Sunday came along. *Just another day until King Vegeta strikes* She sighed and stretched both arms and legs infront of herself and yawning she got off the large black chair and walked towards the computer. She turned on a few machines from that and began to work on a training room of some sort.  
  
As she began to work, she stopped as she heard male scientists talking...  
  
"Yea, I heard that Bardock wriggled his way in so that he gets to see what happens to the slaves, probably because he was given a stupid slave"  
  
"He probably did, but atleast HE gets to watch while we sit here working, never mind i guess... now as i was saying, where's that tool?"   
  
And the men walked further away. She started to zone out, staring at the floor with a spanner clenched in her small right gloved hand but quickly snapped out of it as a small pair of white boots appeared at the area of floor she was staring at.  
  
"Shouldn't you be working?" It was the Prince, he was about the same height as Bulma, and a year older. He had fire-resembling hair, but pitch black with hints of red here and there which only showed in the light. He had naturally light tanned skin, a permanant scowl imprinted in his face. His eyes were black, distant and there was no telling the difference between the iris and the pupil.  
  
Bulma scowled, mumbled something under her breath as she hid her head in a machine again for a good few hours but not before she could catch a split second glance of Chibi-Vegeta's smirk. That smirk was going to stay around for a long time. She soon heard him shouting at random others, metal clanging and alot of other noises you would or may find in an alien workshop and lab combined, then she heard him leave. *Man, he's annoying, just talk about weird.* She sighed, and focused mainly on her work again, tomorrow was going to be hellish, she may loose friends... she may even loose herself.  
  
  
~~~~~~{end of chapter8}~~~~~~~  
A/N: Yea, end of that chapter, i like 'em short i guess..... I got my english test marks back the other day and my writing needs improvment they said... (not exactly...) But still my story has blood, guts, near death, tears, hugs and i was happy! Hm.. enough of that, might post the story one day if i get the test paper back. Okay, now about THIS story: I'm going to DEFINETALLY update tomorrow as i'm stuck in the house again like today doing nothing. Thanx nyc-pwyncess for your review, made me write this and i also got chibi-vegeta added! Not a really good entry.. but none the less.. gimme ideas people for how the slaves are gonna die and stuff! (I need ideas... need to get rid of slaves, also tell me who even goes) Ciao All!  
  
OOC Vegeta: I have white boots! *grin* 


	9. Farewell Mimi & Mel

A/N: I know, i lied. I said i'd update and did I? nooooo. But since i have NOTHING to do and i got new reviews i'm really happy and all... so i'm going to update this story! Hurrah!  
  
reviewer(s):   
  
Princess Niobe - Yes, prince Vegeta is a cutie-pie lol, and i know it's short.   
  
sportzgirl22 - Thanx!  
  
nyc-pwyncess - I'm updating now! =D! And yep, a chibi-veggie with a chibi-smirk. Lol.  
  
Tabi Chan - I know it's short, I'm going to try and write longer chapters when i get into the story more.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.  
  
*indicates Bulma's thoughts*  
+indicates Veggie's thoughts+ (there are no thoughts for either character in this chapter, but i thought i'd let you all know)  
  
And now on with the story. Phew. (A/N: I recounted and it came to 51 slaves... go figure... so that's 50 slaves as Chi-Chi is away with Bardock. And take away about 20 slaves leaves you with 30 If i miscounted something, let me know.)  
  
---------  
  
That day finally came. All slaves were to go to the Arena. (30 slaves) All of them were given a name and number in which they had to remember. The same man that had auctioned off the other slaves came forth and took out a peice of paper from his armour plate. And clearing his throat he begun   
  
"Kitchen 3, stand forward"  
  
and a small child with blonde hair and brown eyes stood forth with tears starting to pour down her face and her eyes becoming red and cloudy. The man ignored this and went on   
  
"None from cleaning, you all stand where you are."  
  
The man turned over his peice of paper and read "Lab 4 stand forth and Lab 3 stand forth"   
  
Mimi and Mel stood forth and then fell helplessly to their knees crying.  
  
The 3 children were then chain-linked again and mostly dragged up onto a large stage. There were 30 platforms all ready for the 30 children, only 3 of which were leaving. Mimi went went first, standing on the lowest platform, Mel next standing on the next one slightly higher and then the kitchen slave went higher still and one after the other followed each other until the kitchen slave was standing on the highest platform with Mel behind her and Mimi last. They faced the huge thunderous crowd until Mimi's eyes caught a glimpse of the Slave 'Chi-Chi' sitting beside the man that had picked her "If only I had been chosen" she said allowed to herself "I'd have longer to live"  
  
A large man with a mask on making him anonymous raised his arm infront of the kitchen slave and a blinding light shot from his hand and engulfed her. All that was left of her was slight ashes in the air. Mel and Mimi moved up. Mimi faced the man and slowly raised her own hand in a fist at arms length infront of her upto about eye-level drawing everyone's attention and stuck her middle finger up at him and grinning. She was blasted before she could blink or scream. Mimi gulped as she stood on the highest platform, her knees turned weak as her stomach flipped and flopped and done somersaults. She quickly glanced about the arena not really taking in anyones face until she stopped at the line of slaves. Bulma. Her lab friend. She placed her hands around her mouth and yelled to Bulma causing her to jump "Live long for me, Bulma!" Bulma nodded in aggreement as the two friends exchanged grins and glances before Mimi was blown into an oblivion, this time she screamed leaving nothing more to her than the 3 echos of scream that floated around the stadium.  
  
The remaining 27 slaves were now being taken out in groups some in shock at what had happened. 5 of the cleaning slaves were now being put in kitchen to make up for the loss. So 15 children went in one group being the cleaners. 9 children for kitchen staff went towards the kitchens and the remaining 3 lab slaves made their way towards the lab.  
  
Nicole wore a blank expression, Ivory with an un-easy one and Bulma... Well, Bulma had a bright red unhappy face with tears, red eyes and mud smears on her cheeks. Ivory, not knowing exactly what to do put her arm around Bulma's shoulder hugging her slightly  
  
"It's okay Bulma. They're away to a better place now"  
  
Bulma became alert "How can you say a BETTER place?! They're just died!"  
  
Ivory removed her arm "They ARE away to a better place! They're away from here! And their pain only lasted for a split second. Only Mimi got a chance to scream"  
  
Bulma sobbed again "I'm sorry Ivory, i guess you're right... they HAVE gone to a better place.  
  
"I hope the angels are kind to them" was all that was heard from Nicole or anyone else until they got to the labs.  
  
For Bulma, Ivory and Nicole the conversation was one of anger, realisation and sadness but for the King was receiving a sound thrasing from his mate.  
  
"How COULD you!?" cried Rosicheena "They were only children! You killed them off like bugs because they couldn't do what YOU expected them to do! You're not their father! Why don't you pay attention to OUR Son instead of other people's?!"  
  
The King was not going to let her babble on, whipped around and grabbed her by the throat lifting her off her head and looking into her eyes making sure they he got direct eyecontact.  
  
"Where shall I start? Ah, yes. 1: I killed them like bugs because they WERE bugs. 2: I know i'm not their father. And you're not their mother so STOP being so damn protective of them and 3: I DO pay attention to OUR Son, infact I was training with him the other day which infact made me rather late for an important meeting."  
  
He dropped Rosicheena receiving a shocked and scared look coming from her dark brown eyes. She quickly looked at the ground not wanting to make eye contact with him at this point in time. She crawled to her feet and walked into the bathroom shutting the door behind herself. King Vegeta sighed and sat down on the large bed and let his head fall into his hands and fall into a deep sleep in a sitting position fully dressed in armour and all.  
  
{end of chapter 09}  
A/N: Yep, end of that chapter. Phew... down to 27 slaves. That'll do. No more killing... I don't think? We'll see.. but in the next chapter or so I'll have much more Vegeta and Bulma interaction and all. Happy Chrimbo Eve! *grin*  
p.s - I have a live journal now it's   
http://www.livejournal.com/users/shazmonkey  
if ANYONE wants to be nosey or whatever, hey if you have a livejournal too leave a comment on one of my entries and if you want i can make you a friend and vice versa? Good? K? G'nite! *grin* 


End file.
